Can You Stand The Rain?
by DreamerAngel17
Summary: It's Itachi's eighteenth birthday, but the weasel can't decide what to do. Deidara, however, has the perfect solution. DeiIta, yaoi


I have just discovered something about myself: I _love _the pairing of Deidara and Itachi. Oh my gosh, my first yaoi paring. I have broadened my horizons.

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, I would own Itachi and Deidara. So no, I don't own Naruto. I _do _own the oc that briefly appears in here. Ha ha.

* * *

_**Can You Stand the Rain?**_

Pein watched his every move.

He watched him pace back and forth in the confines of the great Akatsuki leader's office.

Every once in a while he'd stop, shoot his fist triumphantly in the air, drop said fist while cursing and then continued pacing.

The great Leader-sama was greatly confused by this.

"Deidara? Why are you in here again?" the great Leader-sama asked. The blonde slowed his stride to a halt and turned to him, his visible blue eye sparkling.

"Because! Today's Itachi's birthday!" and then he continued his pacing. Now Pein was really confused.

"And why do you care? Last time I checked, you hated Itachi with a burning passion. I'd expect this from Kaiya, not you. Unless you've…" An evil smirk crossed Pein's pierced features. Deidara stopped his pacing and cocked an eyebrow at Leader.

Well, the one we can see.

"Unless what?" Pein's smirk grew.

Ever since the great Leader-sama had made the most awesome decision of recruiting Deidara, he knew something was different about him.

I believe the term 'gaydar' would be the most appropriate term to use here, but I don't want to offend anyone.

Well anyways, Pein's suspicions were realized when he caught Deidara in one of the main halls of the Akatsuki house **loudly** fantasizing about one of his fellow members.

(cough) Itachi (cough)

It didn't bother him that the blonde was fantasizing over (cough) Itachi (cough), but after seeing what he saw in that hall, Pein will never look at a Hershey's bar the same way again.

As long as Deidara completed his missions, controlled his temper around Tobi and restrained himself from blowing up the house again, who cares what gender he likes?

"Unless what Leader? What are you talking about?" Pein closed his Rinnegan eyes and folded his arms across his chest.

"Unless you, Deidara, have a crush on our own little household weasel." The blonde's pretty little face flushed a deep red color at that statement. Pein chuckled a bit.

"And there's my proof. Now sit down. I'm gonna help you bag a hottie."

* * *

"Where's the birthday boy?" a 17-year old silver haired teen questioned. She, along with Konan, Kisame, the Zombie Twinz, Tobi and Sasori were in the kitchen enjoying their daily breakfast.

I'd rather not say where Zetsu is.

"He said that he wasn't feeling too good so he decided to stay in bed." Kisame answers.

"Sick? On his birthday? Oh noes!" Tobi exclaims from his place at the stove. He finished serving everyone their chocolate waffles and snatched off his frilly pink apron. He made a beeline towards the door, confusing everyone in the kitchen.

"Uh Tobi? Where are you going?" Kakuzu asked, glancing over the edge of the daily newspaper and sipping his rich, black coffee. The masked member pumped a fist into the air, waves of happiness and joyful energy radiating off every part of him.

Literally.

"To get Itachi-san of course!"

* * *

Itachi stared at his ceiling.

Today was his 18th birthday.

He was officially one of the others now; an adult. Well, except for Kaiya but she's just an original character so she really doesn't count that much.

But what on Earth was our newly aged member going to do on this fine day of June 9th?

A mission perhaps? Nah, too much work.

His chores around the house? Nah, too much work.

Perhaps he might want to help Zetsu in his greenhouse? Yeah that--wait.

You know what? Nevermind that last statement. Just pretend it never happened.

_It never happened. _

As Itachi pondered on what he should do, he didn't seem to notice that someone had oh-so-rudely barged into his room.

An orange-mask wearing , hyperactive someone.

How could you not notice _that_?

"ITACHI-SAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" The weasel on the bed lazily gazed at the person in his doorway.

"Tobi, what are you doing here?" the member suspected of having ADD bounced over to the Uchiha's bed and giggled.

"Today's your birthday Itachi-san! Tobi wants to make this the best birthday ever!!" And with that, Tobi seized Itachi by both arms and proceeded to drag him out of his room, down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Loud thumps were heard by the members in the kitchen as the Uchiha weasel was dragged down the stairs. They all listened as Tobi rambled on about things that Itachi probably didn't care about. They finally entered the dining area and Tobi sat Itachi down in the seat between Konan and Kaiya.

The masked member then hopped over to the stove, grabbed a plate and placed it down on the table in front of Itachi.

"What is this?" Itachi asked, eyeing the eggs and bacon that seemed to be smiling up at him.

"It's your birthday breakfast!! Tobi made it especially for you! Happy birthday Itachi-san!" Itachi glanced around the table. Everyone was actually happy today, which was weird or scary.

Or a strange combination of the two.

Whichever you prefer.

"So how old are you today Weasel?" Hidan asked, sipping some Sunny Delight from a juice glass.

"I'm 18 years old as of 7:35 A.M. , which was two hours ago." Hidan nodded.

"Awesome."

"It feels so nice to see our youngest member growing up." Konan stated, hugging Itachi close to her. It was at this same time that Zetsu decided to wander into the kitchen from the backyard.

In one of his hands, Zetsu held a beautiful bouquet of death daisies. He sauntered over to where everyone was gathered at the kitchen table, handed Itachi the bouquet and poured himself a glass of that golden Sunny D.

"He's not the youngest in the organization. Kaiya is." Everyone gasped, then looked to Kaiya.

""Is this true Kaiya?" Kakuzu asked, glancing to the young Hatake girl over his cup o' coffee. Kaiya sighed audibly.

"Yes. My birthday is next month."

Just then, Deidara burst into the room, a golden aura emanating from every part of him.

Literally.

He bounced over to the coffee maker gleefully and poured some of the energizing liquid into two mugs. A soft giggling sound could be heard throughout the kitchen, since Deidara's entrance had silenced the room. The bomber then averted his attention to the table, smiled, then returned from whence he came.

All the members in the kitchen just stared at the blonde, puzzled looks arising onto all of their faces. A few minutes later, the confusion dissolved and the members continued on with their breakfast.

* * *

After the usual morning routine was completed, Itachi left the kitchen. Surprisingly, everyone had gotten him a present.

Pein had let him have the day off, Zetsu gave him those Death Daisy flowers, Kisame gave him a weasel plushie, Hidan gave him fake glasses, Kaiya gave him a new mirror ( Sasuke stole his last one), more nail polish ( Sasuke stole his last bottle) and a hug.

Konan gave him an origami version of himself and a hug, Sasori got him a dictionary, Kakuzu gave him one whole dollar ( a _big _improvement from last year), Tobi gave him a huge stuffed panda, a hand-made birthday card and plenty of hugs.

The Uchiha finally arrived at his room, having to use one of his feet to open the door since his arms were so full. He placed all of his gifts in a chair that was next to his bed and plopped down on the edge of said bed.

As soon as he was about to lay down on his wonderful bed, he spotted a folded up piece of paper on one of his pillows.

In beautiful Edwardian cursive script it read _'To: Itachi'._

Itachi grabbed the little white note, since he was curious as to who placed it there, he began to read it.

_Dear my Secret Admiree,_

_Today is your birthday and I have planned something special for you. So if you could go to the living room, that would be cool._

Itachi re-read the letter.

Secret Admiree?

But since he was still a curious human, Itachi rose up off of his comfortable bed and traveled to the living room.

* * *

"This is a joke. It must be." muttered the new 18 year old as he entered the living room.

The only person in the living room was Leader-sama.

Don't tell me. _He _was the one that wrote that pointless letter?

Pein was sitting on the couch, reading over some missions statements.

"Hey Itachi. What are you doing in here?" Itachi sighed and flashed Pein the note from his 'secret admirer'.

"I found this letter on my bed telling me to come here." Pein snickered a bit, then handed Itachi a folded up piece of paper.

Itachi glared at the paper.

_So I see you have made it to the living room. Follow this to the kitchen and I will see you soon._

Itachi's glare intensified as he turned on his heel and headed towards the kitchen. Rinnegan eyes watched him leave, the owner of those eyes laughing silently to himself.

"Good luck Deidara."

* * *

The Uchiha entered the kitchen quickly, eyes scanning the room. Kaiya and Zetsu were at the table, writing something.

"Ok sempai. My fanfiction is going to be about you having a crush on one of the members of the Akatsuki."

Zetsu's white side winced while his black side smirked.

"**Ok then. My story's going to be about how you, Sasori, Konan and Deidara have a foursome in the backyard."**

Kaiya winced at that thought. Why did it have to be a foursome…..?

The two shinobi glanced up as Itachi approached the table. "Hi Itachi. Do you need something?" The Uchiha's dark eyes met the Hatake girl's silvery orbs.

"Yes. A folded up piece of paper." A look of recollection crossed the ex-Leaf girl's features as she dug under her stack of papers. She pulled out a folded one and handed it to the waiting weasel.

"Is this it?" Itachi nodded and received he note.

_Sorry that I have you running around but once you're in the backyard, I shall be found._

Itachi's left eye twitched slightly.

Kaiya and Zetsu watched as Itachi stomped out of the back door.

"Do you think it'll work sempai?" Zetsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably **not."**

* * *

Itachi stood in the middle of the back yard, pissed off.

Who the hell was this person anyway, thinking that they can lead Itachi on a wild goose chase.

As he stood there fuming, he spotted a white piece of paper lying on a rock next to the Akatsuki swimming pool.

_You want to know who I am, right? Well turn around and something wonderful will be in your sight._

Itachi glared so hard at the paper, it could've burst into flames.

No wait.

It did.

But he did as the note told him and turned around. A few meters away was a table. It had a plate of dango and 2 glasses of red wine and a folded piece of paper. Itachi stormed to the table and picked up the note.

_As you read this please don't be mad. You're 18 today, so be glad. And when you're done reading this you shall see, the person standing in front of you is me._

Itachi's features took on a look of puzzlement at that last part, but when he looked up he was shocked.

Standing in front of him was Akatsuki blonde bombshell himself: Deidara.

He wore a cobalt blue suit, with his golden locks pulled into a low ponytail. In his hand he held a single red rose and on his face he wore a deep crimson color.

He's blushing! So cute!

"Deidara? So you've been writing these notes?" The blonde nodded his head yes, face reddening by the minute. Itachi gracefully placed the note back onto the table and sauntered slowly over to the bomber.

"Are your feelings for me real?" An astonished looked graced Deidara's features at the question.

Did Itachi just question his feelings?

That bitch!

He shoved the rose into Itachi's chest. "Of course they are, un! What you don't believe me?" The ex-Leaf nin shrugged his shoulders and before he could react, Deidara had closed the gap between them, locking their lips together in a kiss.

They both melted into the kiss, their tongues dancing around each other in a symphony of pleasure.

As they broke apart for air, a smirk crawled up onto Deidara's face.

"So, do you believe me now?"

* * *

"Am I good or what?"Pein asked, as he and the rest of the Akatsuki watched the scene in the backyard. The two females in the group smiled, while the males just stood there.

"If any of you need help hooking up with a member, I'd be happy to help." Leader-sama stated, his Rinnegan eyes staring sexily at Kaiya. The Hatake girl 's face adorned a light pink color.

"Why are you looking at me like that Leader?"

* * *

Deidara and Itachi both looked to the skies as tiny water droplets began to fall from above. The bomber saw this as an opportunity and he grabbed it by the horns. Deidara grasped Itachi's arms and pulled him into the most gentle and heart-felt embraces he has ever done. The eighteen year old seemed surprised.

"Deidara?"

The blonde didn't answer. Instead he leaned into Itachi's personal space until he was at eye level with the weasel's left ear. Then he whispered something.

"Happy birthday my little weasel. One question: Can you stand the rain?"

* * *

AN: I like how this came out. I know that last line at the end was corny, but I couldn't resist. And I hope I didn't offend anyone. Deuces!


End file.
